Dunhill's Bad Timing
by GoddessofMadness
Summary: Neil has a late night with the new baby and Dunhill has some awful timing. One-Shot, drabble, complete.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Harvest Moon series or any characters mentioned in this fanfiction. **

Neil sighed tiredly as he stripped off his maroon coat and camo print pants and, wearing just his T-shirt and black boxers, crawled into bed beside his wife. He wasn't sure how late it was…or rather the correct term at this point was early. Glancing over at the small bed beside Rio's and his own, he smiled.

Despite his exhaustion, he threw the covers he just cocooned himself inside of off of him. A shiver ran up his spine as his bare feet made contact with the cold wood floor of the farm house. Padding over softly, he stared down at the reason for his being up at the late hour. He knelt down until he was resting down on one knee and rested a hand on the head of his not even a day old son. As if the motion was instinctual, Neil found himself gently running his thumb over his son's down-like blond hair.

He had never thought he'd be a good father; he was too anti-social, too invested in his work, too cold. Then again, that was before he met Rio. Even after he met his now wife and they had begun dating, he didn't think he'd be able to love another person. His heart belonged to Rio and only her; there wasn't any room for a child. And then…

His son stirred with a whimper below his hand and Neil wrenched it away quickly. The animal dealer held his breath as the tiny whimpers faded back into soft and rhythmic breathing. He waited several seconds before letting out his breath in a rush.

He and Rio didn't expect the early days of their child's life to be a cake walk. However Neil hadn't really been prepared for how much went into taking care of an infant. They had received parenting help, of course. Mainly from the other mothers in Echo Village; Rebecca, Camilla, Emma, and Hana. Neil had been overwhelmed at first and he still felt like he was in over his head, especially since he was the primary caregiver at the moment, as Rio was still recovering from child birth. Klaus had limited the work that Rio was allowed to do on the farm to bare minimum, mainly watering the crops. So that meant Neil had to help with the animals before he left for work the next day…er, later today.

Neil rubbed his face with both hands before groaning. He leaned forward and softly kissed the baby on his head. He had to get some sleep; he had to wake up, take care of the farm animals, wake up Rio so she could water the crops while he stayed with the baby, and then Rio would come back inside and he'd leave for work.

He climbed back into bed, snuggling close to his wife who sighed happily in her sleep and snuggled back subconsciously. He fell asleep quickly, not realizing that by the time he finally fell asleep, it was 5:30am.

His eyes snapped open as he heard two things simultaneously; someone banging on their front door as if they were on fire, and the baby wailing its lungs out at having been awoken so suddenly. Neil launched himself out of bed, hastily pulling on his pants enough to cover his boxers; he didn't even bother with the button, zipper, or belt. Gently lifting the screaming baby, Neil brought him up to his chest, resting the baby's head on his shoulder.

As he was comforting the baby, Rio was hastily getting dressed in one of Neil's shirts and a pair of lounge pants. Neil was making shushing sounds and kissing his son's temple as Rio opened the door, revealing a smiling Dunhill.

"Good morning, Rio! And Neil!" Without even asking or taking in the scene, Dunhill pushed the door open a little more and sauntered into their house. "I just came by to ask about the Gardening Tour later this—"

"Gardening Tour?!" Neil's voice boomed and he instantly regretted it as his ears were assaulted by the baby's high pitched wailing. "Rio just gave birth yesterday and you're asking about whether or not she'll host a Gardening Tour?" He pitched his voice into a harsh whisper, bouncing the baby and patting his back gently.

"Uh…I think what Neil is trying to say is…" Rio rubbed at her eyes tiredly, her long blond hair sticking up in a multiple directions.

"No, honey. I'm saying exactly what I want to say." Neil continued his patting and glared at Dunhill. "Are you insane?"

Dunhill looked taken aback and he struggled to find his voice for several moments. "I'm sorry…I…I guess I forgot."

"Forgot?" Neil had to fight the urge to clench his hands into fists. "You rubbed her stomach every day since we told you we were expecting. You congratulated us yesterday!"

"Neil, sweetie," Rio placed a calming hand on Neil's shoulder. "Give me the baby; you need to start getting ready for work. The farm work can wait until you come home for lunch."

Neil sighed as he passed the baby carefully to Rio. He then turned his attention back to Dunhill. "Leave. Now."

Dunhill scurried out of the farm house and Neil had his hand on the door, closing it after him. However, Dunhill placed a hand on the door, stopping Neil from shutting it. "I take that as a 'no' about the Gardening Tour then?" With an enraged growl, Neil slammed the door in Dunhill's face.

**A/N: I was playing Harvest Moon: A New Beginning and my character, who is married to Neil, had her baby on the 1st of Autumn. Dunhill came to my house the next day asking about doing Gardening Tours. This is how I imagined the scenario would have actually gone down. **


End file.
